Bracsonian Aurdovi Audio Logs
Log #1 Hello, hello, testing 1-2-3 (tap tap). Sounds like it's working. This is Bracsonian, crew member of the Discovery, from the left wing. Glad to have this back up so I can record what I have done recently. Now I shall regale you with - wait, who am I regaling? Me? I guess me, so no point in regaling. So, as you know, we crashed into [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']] recently. While there was miraculously small amounts of damage to the hull, some of my more personal equipment was decidedly less fortunate. (Muttering.) Lynn still won't look at me because of that bowl (cease muttering). The recording equipment broke too, but I seem to have it at least in working order. Managed to get out of the ship earlier bout some fish from the Gek trading system, and lets just say I'm glad that the Chelgys and I have decent immune systems. It's cold here, not as bad as some other places I've been to, but still, real cold. I've been able to work on the scans delivered to my console, including the amazing Avijotuns, but I've also worked on - Bek, get of of that. Beeeek, no that's not food. Nononononono - (STATIC) Bzz - COME 'ERE YOU - Bzz (STATIC) We're all back, yes, yes, everything working, phew. Where was I? Oh, yes, I've also assisted with the research into the ancient history of Aurdovian civilizations. Honestly, not my field of expertise, but still some fascinating stuff. Well, that's about it, and I'm a little worried that Lynn might follow her mate's example, so goodbye. Lynn, say bye (strange growl-like clicks). Log #2 Well, not too much happened today, got to get off the ship for an extended period of time, though! Needed to get some plutonium to boost the energy capacity, keep things running smooth. Had to fight some insectoids down there - forget what they're called - but got to practice some of those fighting moves my dad taught me, so all's well that ends well, to repeat an overused phrase. When I got out of there, however, I saw the ship getting ready to move for an incoming trader, had to sprint back before it took off. After that, the Captain got back from her expedition, and we took off to a new location, not too far from our last one. Amazingly, there was a herd of Avijotun nearby, along with an interesting new creature that kinda looked like a much smaller Bellaheme from Aramfi. I think I like these better, Bellaheme are scarily big. Anyway, should be getting back to the bunks soon, or I'll need to set up a hammock here. (Turn off.) (Turn on.) Oh-and-quickly-before-i-forget-make-a-cage-to-put-around-this-equipment-can-have-yesterday-again (turn off). Log #3 Ha ha! Finished it, try to get to those wires now Bek! Well, in other news, found some new information about the gods of this planet, but with a lack of new discoveries not already claimed by others, might have to find something else to ride about. Maybe I'll write about you guys huh - wait, did I say ride before? No, no, couldn't have - anyway, looked out today, and there was this HUGE creature, not saying it's the largest I've ever seen, but definitely up there, especially comparing it to the creatures on this planet. It seems to be one of two creatures with forked horns, maybe they're related? Anyway, sorry to bore everybody - wait did I say everybody - should be just me. Wait it where is this plugged into? (Shuffling) Ah, that's awkward. Log #4 Oh, OOOOOOOOH. OF COURSE YOU CAN'T DISCONNECT THIS DEVICE FROM THE DATABASE, THAT JUST MAKES PERFECT SENSE, WHY WOULD THERE BE A WAY TO DO THAT, THAT'D JUST BE SILLY. (Continued rambling.) BUT, FINE, FINE, fine. I still should do these, as I have been away for a while, well, we took off the other day, and that was amazing, if noisy, and uncomfortable. Ok, real impression, it was terrible, I was in the lab at the time, and, uh, didn't hear the alert, sooo, I was rolling around for a good couple of minutes before we landed on the station, where I ran into my bunk and strapped on for the next trip, which luckily happened shortly after. We landed on a new planet, warm one this time, kinda comfortable if you ask me, but the humans seem to dislike it more than I do. There was this new creature, humans considered it, what did they call it, "Cay-nin" "Cay-nine", I dunno, looks like a single headed Cereboid to me. Anyway, been translating journals about my species, and the Chelgys too. You know what ... (shuffling) ... Say hi! :SKRAHHH: :KAAAH: There's Bek and Lynn for you, very talkative today. Need to see if the planet has a trade station so I can buy kibble, wonder what other creatures are up here, could be some cool ones ... no, no, talked to myself about this, no looking through other people's stuff. Well, signing off, should be back tomorrow, on a new log series. Category:Aurdovi Category:NMS Wikia Crew